<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story Time: I fell in love with my school rival by SimpleSoul_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629341">Story Time: I fell in love with my school rival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper'>SimpleSoul_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter inspired by Tumblr [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fred Weasley Lives, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Youtuber, Humor, I attempted to imply that Severus and the Malfoys have a thing, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, YouTube, Youtube comments, inspired by Mischief Managers, story time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, inspired by his last video, decides to tell the story of how he got together with his boyfriend. Draco Malfoy.<br/>This is partly inspired by the Harry Potter cosplay YouTube channel: Mischief Managers; I based my Harry and Draco off their detention with Dumbledore series, but obviously I have not used their characters, as these guys had the bathroom accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter inspired by Tumblr [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story Time: I fell in love with my school rival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Harry Potter.<br/>If you haven't seen the Mischief Managers channel you really should, they do teenage harry, they do the muraders, they do challenges and they've started a new series that goes for the 8th year, after the battle of Hogwarts.<br/>Once again there is someone in the comments. Easy mode this time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One again the camera is showing an image of the library in Grimmauld Place, however there were two new additions to the background, to a muggle they looked like strange banners, to a wizard, they were Slytherin and Gryffindor banners, both took place next to the fire place, green on the right and red on the left.</p>
<p>There was muffled arguing in the background, before the camera was jostled as a young man sat down on the sofa in view of the camera (more like he flopped moodily but gracefully).</p>
<p>This man clearly wasn’t Harry, he was pale with blond hair and had a grace to his posture where Harry usually had nerves, this was Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>After a brief moment Harry sat down next to Draco, and wrapped his left arm around his shoulder, giving him a brief kiss before turning back to the camera.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: So… Given the positive feedback that I got from my last video, as well as encouragement from my friends, I’ve been persuaded to make another one!</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry clapped his hands, his guest looked at him with fond confusion.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: But before we start, you have all surely noticed my lovely companion here, everyone this is Draco Malfoy.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry nudges Draco a little, and with a sigh Draco waves to the camera.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Hello.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: He isn’t used to this, he’s mainly here to correct me if I get something wrong.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Story of our lives.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco gives him a mocking smile with his comment, Harry just rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: He is also here because today I’m telling the story of how we got together.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry looks a little confused.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Though I still don’t know how it happened myself…</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco gives a dramatic sigh</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Harry love, you know perfectly well how we got together.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco looks to the camera</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: After around 5 years of cursing each other in the halls of our school, the one year I decide to take a break from our rivalry, He-</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco points at Harry</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: He decides to stalk me around our school. Never giving me rest, because apparently, I was ‘up to something’.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry cuts in</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: You were up to something and I was Right!</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco sighs, then smiles</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Yes, I was, but then you had to stick your nose in it and nearly get me killed. Couldn’t let me have one year could you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: We had a tradition Draco! Every year we insult each other on the train, then we curse each other at school, then you try to annoy me and I annoy you and at the end of year we give each threats, then we begin again next year, you broke tradition!</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco looks at the camera with a ‘do you see what I put up with’ expression.</p>
<p>Draco strokes the back of Harry’s neck to calm him down</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Harry, I was infatuated with you and under pressure, only one of those I had control over and so I thought that staying away would be easier.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco looks to the camera again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: But when your school rival has a way of finding you everywhere you soon realise that escape is impossible.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry flushes, though the only noticeable sign is his scar becoming more prominent.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: It wasn’t stalking.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Fine, it was obsessively observing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: That’s… that sound worse.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Because it means the same, scarhead~</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry pouts for a moment with a broody look on his face before smiling again at the camera.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Anyway. </strong>
</p>
<p>Draco interrupts.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: And you still haven’t told me how you managed to find me in the ROR anyway, did you have a tracer on me or something? Or were you just following me around randomly and hit the room. Because I doubt you would have found me without some assistance.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry flushes a little and looks away nervously.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: I have something of my dads that lets me know when people go into certain areas. I also use it to make sure that Hermione and Ron aren’t snogging before I enter a room.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco raises an eyebrow. He is not impressed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Is this the something that you got from the twins in your third year?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: the something that made Snape very angry at one point?</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry flushes again and looks away.</p>
<p>Draco sighs</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: I’ll take that as a yes.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Anyway, it was useful wasn’t it, it helped me to find you when you needed me.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry looks at Draco imploringly, and Draco sighs but smiles</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: yes, I suppose it did.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco turns to the camera</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: I had had an accident in a remote area of the school and was slowly bleeding to death, thankfully scar head here has stalkerish tendencies and found me in time to help me. Of course, we were walking in on by a teacher who assumed that Harry had injured me.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry grumbled</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: as if I would have actually hurt you.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco patted Harry on the head</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Yes yes, you’re a little ball of fluff who couldn’t hurt a cat</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry looked a little affronted</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: I am as dangerous as you Malfoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco arched his eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Harry, every dangerous act you’ve ever done was an accident.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: name one you did on purpose.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry immediately opened his mouth to give evidence, only to shut it and think.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: well there was first year… no, wait, that wasn’t actually me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: In second year… no. that was assumptions made by others.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Others who were idiots.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco gave Harry a smile. Harry returned it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Oh! In fifth year, I cas- no, wait, that wasn’t me.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry pouted.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: I’m still dangerous Draco.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco sighed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Yes dear, you terrify everyone with that pout of yours. Clearly you are the most dangerous person alive</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry continued pouting.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: not like you’re any better.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco arched his eyebrow in challenge</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Want a bet Potter?</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Well then, first year my actions led to you and your friends going into the third corridor, and we both know how that nearly ended. Second year led to that whole snake thing, third year wasn’t much but that was more the rat’s fault then anything, though I did dress up for your game. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Fourth year, wasn’t much danger coming from me but I did make those ‘Potter stinks’ badges; fifth year. Well we both know how that went.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry sighed, and turned back to the camera.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: So anyway. Draco here was my ‘rival’ in school, though it was more of a cursing and insulting each other rivalry then an academic one.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Since I only beat him in one class out of all of them.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco looked smug at that, but he gave Harry a kiss on his head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: You say that as if you didn’t set a new record for that class that hadn’t been met for over 40 years.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry smiled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Yeah. So, there we were, sixth year. I had been suspicious of Draco from the beginning, because as I said we had a tradition that he wasn’t following.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco gave an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: So, I naturally decided to check up on him when I could to see what he was up to.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco muttered: Thought you might have appreciated a year without me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry frowned: You didn’t seek me out to insult me, you didn’t try to sabotage me in class, and you basically ignored me like I didn’t exist. Course I was going to check on you. For all I knew you were replaced by someone else.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco frowned a little.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: I did all that every year.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widened a bit.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: well yeah, but it’s not like I did anything to change it or didn’t retaliate. That’s how we got together wasn’t it.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco smiled and turned to the camera.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: well then, after he had accidently hurt me more then he meant to in our sixth year, and the teacher arrived, and all the hell that happened after that. We got talking.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: turns out we had more in common then we thought, and when I realised that clearly something was wrong, I decided to help him.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: almost gave me a heart attack, here was Potter, who I thought had hated me and looked down on me for years, offering to help.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry looks sheepishly away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: turns out I had really insulted Draco when we were on the train to school, and that kind of insult was met with the next six years of aggression.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco sighed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: not like I did much to fix it, I thought you had decided I wasn’t good enough for you and was hurt.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco also looked away sheepishly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: unfortunately, that misunderstanding really screwed up our time together.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry smiled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: But after getting to know each other, and helping each other threw the hell that came next, we decided that were actually good friends, that we could get along.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: And then, the Christmas after everything went down, when everyone was back on their feet. We accidently kissed in front of the fire.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco blushed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: ‘accidently kissed’ my arse. You practically fell of top of me and wouldn’t move.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: And you certainly didn’t help my balance when you held me down.</strong>
</p>
<p>The two stared at each other, blushes on their faces, but smiling.</p>
<p>Harry: And yeah, the rest was history. We decided after the kiss that we liked it, and we could get along, so we decided to try dating.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: it was strange at first, but really, we acted the same except we now had the freedom to kiss each other, wasn’t too much of a change.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: we decided to wait a bit before telling anyone, we needed to know if we wanted a relationship or if we just thought each other was attractive.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: first we decided to tell my parents. They were both shocked and not. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: Not shocked because I’d been complaining about him for years and they thought I would either marry him or kill him. And shocked because they never actually thought we would tell them, they assumed we would elope then tell them.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: shock of MY life when they accepted me with open arms let me tell you, thought they would curse me into an early grave for being in their presence let alone dating their only son.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco smiled: Well, you saving Severus’ life helped them like you, that and they no longer had to worry about us cursing each other.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry smiled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Yeah, telling him was a pain though. The man was still on bed rest, he’d hated me since he saw me, and I had to tell him I was dating his precious godson. Nearly sent me to an early grave let me tell you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco laughed: Didn’t help that he’d had a bet on when we would get together with my parents and he’d lost my two months. That probably helped them like you more.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: But, I had their blessing to date you. Then we had to tell my friends.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco sighed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: that was an evening and a half.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco turned to the camera</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: I wasn’t any nicer to them then I was to Harry and you can image how they would feel if out of nowhere, their childhood tormenter came around for dinner dating their best friend. It nearly sent the whole family into a fit.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry winced and nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: after an hour of them yelling I’d got them calm enough to say that Draco’s family already accepted us and that I’d hope they would have more trust in my decisions.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco gave a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: you had never been more Slytherin then that moment love, they couldn’t be against out relationship unless they wanted to be worse than the people they hated. And after your life they couldn’t doubt your decisions, or they risk losing you.</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry laughed, and sheepishly subbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: Yep, thankfully the twins were excited for me, and Hermione was pretty good once you apologised. Ron to this day hasn’t really understood it, but he’s alright with it, even helped me out with your birthday.</strong>
</p>
<p>The two smiled and cuddled in front of the camera.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry: So yeah, that’s the story of how I fell in love with my school rival, and we told our families, and now we’re on our way to our second anniversary.</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco looked to the camera</p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco: only took him eight years huh.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry laughed: Bye guys!</strong>
</p>
<p>The camera turns off.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">576 COMMENTS:</span>
</p>
<p><span class="u">Forest of Destiel: 4 minutes ago</span><br/>So, from your last video you were a chosen one, and now you fell in love with your enemy. The two of you have such baz and simon energy.<br/>^see 14 replies</p>
<p><span class="u">MelodyOfTheRing: 13 minutes ago<br/></span>Okay, can we all appreciate the fact that Draco here looks like a younger version of Legolas.<br/>^see 10 replies</p>
<p><span class="u">EndPain7264: 15 minutes ago<br/></span>I knew this man was gay! Congrats of having a stunning boyfriend!<br/>^see 8 replies</p>
<p><span class="u">Sans: 21 minutes ago<br/></span>You two have the weirdest getting together story ever, how are you going to tell your kids this.<br/>^see 3 replies</p>
<p><span class="u">You-Lower-The-IQ-Of-The-Whole-Street: 20 minutes ago</span><br/>Going off the video I’d say that pretty blondie’s godfather is a teacher at their boarding school. Imagine the betting pool that the school must have for these two.<br/>^see 23 replies.</p>
<p><span class="u">TheRealHorrorUnderTheBed: 21 minutes ago<br/></span>Is anyone going to ask about how chosen boy here saved pretty boys godfathers life?<br/>Or is this going to be another mystery?<br/>^see 13 replies</p>
<p>SlendermanCometh: 23 minutes ago<br/>Dudes, you both have issues. How can you have a relationship with your childhood bully? How can your friends be okay with this?! Do none of you have any idea what a healthy relationship looks like?!<br/>^see 32 replies<br/><span class="u">NarglesInTheMistletoe: 43 minutes ago<br/></span>They were destined to be together, a small mistake just kept them apart for a bit.</p>
<p><span class="u">Nightcore20439: 30 minutes ago<br/></span>So, the way to get your crushes attention is to be a friend, then equally decide if you want a relationship.<br/>Goals!<br/>^see 5 replies</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>